It all started with 20 boxes of bonbon's
by ForgetMePlease
Summary: When Goku eats Bulmas bonbons, will things heat up in more ways than one? Revision in Process
1. Mad

All right, I have decided to rewrite this story because I hate flames. Remember: This story is set BEFORE Goku got married in some non-existing pocket of time, space a whatnot.

**-Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z.-**

**-Chapter one: Bon Beginnings-**

It was a beautiful day at Capsule Corporation. You could hear nothing that would even remind you of noise. On the outside at least. On the inside, Goku was stuffing his face as usual. "Mmm Bulma shish ish shome davisious fhood!" Goku, talking with his mouth full, complimented Bulma on her robots cooking.

Bulma smiled "I didn't cook it, my robot did!" She pointed to a Robo-maid busily washing the dishes that Goku was piling up at a surprising pace. "And now you have to stop eating or you'll overload my robot!" Bulma took his plate from him.

"Bulma I bet you're just mad because I ate all of your chocolate bon-bon's!" He frowned and scratched the back of his head.

"Do you think so, Goku?" Her voice was dripping with sarcasm. "Yup." Goku said.

"And do you wanna know why?" Bulma asked. "Why? I only ate a few boxes." Goku smiled.

"You ate all 20 fucking boxes! Do you know how much 20 boxes of bon-bon's weighs?" She yelled at the top of her lungs.

"No." Goku said meekly. "That would be… 10 POUNDS! You ate 10 fucking pounds of CHOCOLATE you JACKASS!" Bulma fumed slowly calming down.

A moment of awkward silence washed over the room.

Bulma was the first to speak "Wow, that felt good."

Goku grabbed his plate back "I said sorry." Goku said meekly as he took another bite of his stake.

–**Later That Day-**

Bulma and Goku were sitting on the couch watching TV. Then, her thoughts happened to wonder onto Goku.

Hmm… He **is** kinda cute… 

"Goku?" Bulma asked. "Yeah?" Goku Replied.

"Do you want to go to the carnival next week?" Goku's face lit up with excitement "Yeah! That would be fun!"

**-THE END OF CHAPTER ONE-**

Author's Note: I know it's short, but I still hope you guys like this revision of the story!


	2. The robot wont give me my breakfast

Hi it's me again.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~ Bulma: Jabin U suck at writing. Jabin: That does wonders for my self-esteem. Goku: I think Jabin writes pretty good if u ask me. Bulma: Well nobody asked u, bon-bon boy. Goku: Sorry B-chan. Bulma: U better be. Jabin: *Sigh* This is my life. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~ "Bulma wake up I'm hungry and the robot wont give me breakfast." He said as he shook Bulma as softly as he could. "Go away Goku I still have a good." She looked at the clock "4 hour's of sleep." She said in a groggy voice. "But I'm hungry NOW." Goku whined. "So what." Bulma said. "If your not going to get out of bed I'll get out for u." Goku said as he picked Bulma up out of bed. Goku then found out how many shades of red it was possible to turn. Bulma had no under were on. "Sorry bulma. I didn't mean to." He said as he put her down. As soon as her feet touch the ground he zoomed out of the room. ~ A while after that Bulma came into the kitchen only to see Goku shooting ki blasts at the robot. "I want my breakfast NOW." Bulma just walked over to the robot and pressed a button and a feast came shooting out of the robot. "Thanks Bulma." He said. Bulma just grabbed his collar and started bashing him over the head with a metal pole. "What did I do?" He asked. "That was for before." She said  
  
Was it good bad, horrible, stinky, review and give me some ideas, K? 


	3. Pill Poppin

A/N: The fruits of my re-write are slowly showing! And you're all most likely wondering when the fact that Goku ate Bulma's bon bons will become relevant with the slowly developing plot. (call it that if you're being courteous) Well, just hold out for about three or four more chapters and it will all come together. It'll be worth the wait, I assure you all (I sound cocky, don't I?) On with the show! Oh and:

Dislaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z or anything for that matter! I barely own the computer I'm typing this on!

Pill Popping 

"Bulma! Where are you? I'm hungry!" Goku's all to overused call rang through the house for the third time that day.

"What? I can't believe that you'd be hungry again after that whole turkey!" Bulma emerged from the bathroom.

"No, Bulma, I'm not hungry," Goku stated, grinning,

"Whew! That's a reliefe! The robo-maid isn't reloded yet!" Bulma wiped her brow to further drive her point home.

"I'm not hungry… I'm starving!" Bulma had promptly fallen over anime style, as was appropriate for a joke like the one Goku had skillfully dominated.

"Aren't you always?" Bulma sighed and pulled a pill out of a patented Capsule Corp. pill holder (A/N: oddly convenient, isn't it?)

"Eat it." Bulma comanded as Goku stared at the pill warily. "It's food." She dropped the pill into the boys hand in fear that he would bite off her hand in the moment of the new information.

"Food!" He eagerly popped the pill into his mouth. Bulma smiled at his excitement.

Goku's stomach gurgled as the pill swiftly made it's way down his esophogus, "Uhm… What was that stuff made of?" he asked with fear evident in his voice.

"Well, since you asked…" Bulma entered her 'genius bragging' stance and beamed proudly at Goku "It's a little something I designed myself! It's nothing really… Just a pill that is almost gauranteed to keep even the most craven of people full for at least two weeks! And if I understand your basic anatomy, which I _do_, then that should be about two days in your case!"

"A two day pill, huh? Sounds good. But, how did you make it?"

Big Mistake.

Bulma began to shake with excitement as she pulled out a capsule containing charts and diagrams galore. She set up all of the charts and pulled out a metal teaching poiter, beginning some lecture on the small intestine capacity of a Saiyan compared to a human.

Goku sighed and tried to fake his attention with off-handed nods, making a mental note to ask less questions.

There y'all go! I hope your enjoying the story. Next chapter should be up soon.


	4. What Is That Thing?

Well if you have been reading the reviews you would notice that my sister (Veggies-girl1 ) Had sent me a flame. She hates G&B so don't read her stories. If you want to go for it but they stink out loud. Oh yeah, he's living at Bulma's house because there is a lot of food and he lives there. My story my rules! And there will be bashing, and lots of it!  
  
~  
  
Jabin- "Ummm.Hi guys. It's me, Jabin.  
  
Goku- "Hey Jabin what ya' doin'?  
  
Jabin- "Well I'm kinda updating my fic now"  
  
Bulma- "It's about time! Been waiting for this for a long time!"  
  
Jabin- "Oh yeah I promise to make the chapters longer, too!"  
  
Bulma- "You better!"  
  
Jabin- ".*Ehem* So on with the show!"  
  
~  
  
Last time on ~ It all started with 20 boxes of Bon-Bons ~  
  
"Bulma where are you?" Goku yelled as he walked through Capsule Corp. "I'm in my lab." Bulma yelled.  
  
Goku walked into the lab. Suddenly his eyes got wide. ~ Goku wasn't just shocked he was confused.  
  
"What is that thing? Some kind of- of, THING!" Goku yelled at the top of his lungs.  
  
Bulma turned around in shock. Then she looked at Goku as if he was crazy.  
  
"Goku what are you doing down here? Get out of here, Goku!" Bulma screeches as Goku stares.  
  
"Well, first of all you told me you were down here so I thought of it as an invitation. And second of all what the heck is that thing?" Goku pointed to the tank.  
  
"Oh," Bulma said calmly. "About that.I was meaning to tell you about that.I just never got around to it." Bulma laughs nervously.  
  
"Well now is the perfect time to tell me I guess." Goku said a bit confused.  
  
Bulma was in a tight spot. She needed an excuse. She couldn't tell Goku, at least not yet. "Well.it's a very complicated thing and I don't have time to explain it all at the moment." Bulma said in a rush.  
  
"Oh," Goku said still confused. "All right!" Goku said as he walked out of the room.  
  
"That was close," Bulma said relieved. "Well I'm just gonna finish up here and I'm gonna go watch TV!" Bulma chirped to herself.  
  
*~ 10 minutes later ~*  
  
"Well I'm all done here!" Said Bulma as she bounced out of the lab. Her eyes were wide as she looked in the living room.  
  
~  
  
So what should Bulma see.The reason it took me so long to update is because I have no ideas. You have to give me some because I get writer's block easily. So if you want more chapters you must tell me what you want. Other wise it will take longer for an update. So it's up to you! R/R!  
~ Jabin 


End file.
